trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SilverlinedCoating
- Dream Self= - Silver Variant= - God Tier= - No Makeup= }} |caption = Maybe we shouldn't have played this game at all. |title = Sylph of Heart |age = Six solar sweeps |screenname = silverlinedcoating |style = Replaces both the letter "o" and the letter "u" with the diphthong "ou". Two o's (as in good) becomes 'oou', and when 'ou' already is in a word it stays that way. |specibus = Whipkind |modus = Colour |relations = Swanmom - Lusus (Deceased) Chever Stalii - Matesprit }} Your name is YOLLOE JYMSTI. God do you want to be BEAUTIFUL. You try everything, but it doesn't seem to work. You constantly ask others for advice, but you often seem to mess it up. You haven't filled any QUADRANTS yet, but you wish with your whole HEART that you fill all of your quadrants later. ALL OF THEM. You sometimes make clothes for yourself, but they are kind of UGLY so you don't wear them. You wish you was a little bit higher on the hemospectrum, so you could get the most BEAUTIFUL clothes out there! ...That's only a dream though. You have a tendency to switch between being skeptical and naive, and you feel like it's becoming worse and worse. This has been slightly bothering you, and you think you might be afraid of it. You also sometimes spend time with your LUSUS, which is a SWAN, the most beautiful creature. She is friendly, though making you really, really JEALOUS. As far as trolls go, you're one of the more social ones. If you need to fight, though, your MAKEUPKIND specibus always has something. Your trolltag is silverlinedCoating and you speak with a sourt ouf particoular accent. Personality Yolloe is one of the more social trolls, compared to others. She happily talks to others, even if it's dangerous. She often tries to mediate between people, but it doesn't always work. She is a hard worker though, and will make sure she reaches any goal she has. Her optimistic nature help her to keep going. Yolloe is bad at making decisions, however. She often asks others for help, because she is afraid that she will mess it up. Yolloe is calm in nature, but she can get quite angry when people fight. This is because of her trying to mediate. She also has a tendency to switch between being skeptical and naive. Yolloe doesn't like that at all, since she often thinks she made the wrong decision. Relationships Yolloe can get along quite well with most people, though fighting people are the one thing that makes her angry. She tries hard to mediate, though it hasn't lead to her being a auspistice. The other quadrants aren't filled either,except for matespritship, but she has some good friends. She seems to be good friends with Zephyr Eculst, and often asks her to help with making decisions. Yolloe's matesprit is Chever Stalii, who was revived by Yolloe and became her matesprit after they both ascended. She tries to get along with Gomeje. Session Yolloe is currently playing Sgrub with ten of her friends. She is busy searching for another player to join. She was the first player to enter. Her server player is Zephyr, though she doesn't have a client yet. She has left her planet, and now is in her server's land, the Land of Gold and Ruin. Yolloe has prototyped her dead lusus before entering, though didn't have a second prototyping yet. She has helped Chever enter. After fighting Yaldabaoth, Yolloe died but awoke on Derse first. She has reached God Tier as the Sylph of Heart, and helped Chever fight Cetus. When he died, Yolloe revived him, allowing him to ascend too as the Rogue of Light. Lusus Yolloe's lusus is a large swan, about large enough to ride it. She hasn't done that yet, though. Yolloe loves her lusus, though is slightly jealous of her beauty. Her lusus often is swimming in the lake near her hive, though due to an accident with the Cruxtruder the swan died. Yolloe prototyped her kernelsprite with it. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female Category:Cakeosaurus Category:Troll